


burn

by pikwanchu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Btw friends this is BAD SEX use lube not spit, M/M, also ass ownership is now a thing doyoung declared it, power bottom yuta because the world needs more power bottoms, repetition of the word 'ass' so much my lit teachers wouldnt pass this if this was to be graded, this has sex friends i cant remember how to properly tag it in here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu
Summary: Prompt: Yuta doesn't know how to explain to his best friend, Doyoung, that he got drunk and decided to tattoo Doyoung's name on his butt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yuta doesn't know how to explain to his best friend, Doyoung, that he got drunk and decided to tattoo Doyoung's name on his butt.

The burn.

 

Rays of goddamn sun filter through the window and just like a professional snipper, hit Yuta right on his left eye.   
"Not now...", He groans, and rolls on his back, he feels tired to his bones. He is positive there's a small gnome inside his head trying to carve his way out, because this headache is not normal.

Hungover Yuta curses drunk Yuta for deciding that coming back at five a.m. was for babies like Doyoung or Jaehyun, and real men like himself and Winwin should mark the night as over not only after eight a.m. 

He frowns, as he briefly remembers petting one of the neighbors dogs and calling it adorable. Or it could also have been the old lady who owns it. He’d have to apologize for that later.  

Still half asleep, he groans. Good thing today is a Sunday, and he can sleep until whenever he pleases, or else he’d be feeling regretful.

No, scratch that. He is the Nakamoto Yuta and he never ever regrets anything. That’s his philosophy of life, whatever you do, you do it for a reason. So suck it up. 

Suddenly, he feels an itch on his right butt cheek, but as soon as he scratches he hisses and stands up.

"What the fuck...?" 

Okay, he is fully awoken and in front of the mirror now.

Well, more like his butt is in front of the mirror and his back and head are twisted in ways his soccer coach would be proud of.  He pulls from his shorts and boxers a little and gasps.   
Black lines. 

Not any kind of black lines. 

 _Tattoo_ black lines. 

He just saw the hint of them, though, because he instantly pulled back up, he doesn't feel ready to see the rest of the _tattoo._

Because… he suddenly remembers what he did last night. He remembers about Winwin joking about tattooing Taeyong’s name on his arm, and Yuta calling him a baby and saying he should tattoo it on his ass instead, and Winwin _daring_ him to do it and Yuta is Yuta and he never ever _ever_ backs down from a dare. 

So yeah, he now remembers what the fuck it is. 

He swallows, takes a deep breath and pulls his boxer down again. And yep, there it is.   
Written in artistic, brush like hangul letters, on the upper part of his right cheek, like a brand, or a propiety mark, a name. 

 _Doyoung_ 's name. 

He hears his neighbor hit the wall with his fist when he starts yelling out of frustration while pulling his hair. He might… have just found one thing he regrets doing.

Twenty minutes later, though, he is in the kitchen, munching on a big sandwich he found in the fridge and contemplating life. 

So the tattoo was kind of big. So it'd last forever, yeah. And yeah, this may or may not be something too extreme to do just because of a crush; no matter that crush has been ongoing for two years now. And this could also be the thing that'd potentially ruin his best-friendship, since, you know, his crush was also the guy that has been best friend since he landed a foot in Korea. 

But, that is, though, if Doyoung ever found out. 

And Doyoung absolutely does _not_ need to know.   
In fact, yes, he absolutely doesn’t need to know! It’s not like they’d ever see each other completely naked (as much as Yuta would want to). Yeah, this could actually work. He'd just have to be extra careful, but that's about it. 

He is nodding to himself, decided and feeling better with his own pep talk, when his phone bings with a text. 

 _‘I dont care if you just came back from whatever gno you and winwin decided to have we are still having our study session.’_  
Yuta groaned. Right, the study session. The text even had a dot at the end, so it meant Doyoung was pretty serious about it, which meant his plans of sleeping until the small gnome died were completely ruined. Ugh, why had he agreed to that on a Sunday afternoon again?   
He suddenly remembers that habit of violently biting his lip Doyoung has while concentrating.

Oh, right.   
Nevertheless, he is still going to show his disgust, replying with a very thoughtful _‘Ugh’_  
_‘Don’t you ugh @ me, test is on Thursday’_

Right, that too. He had also agreed because of that, don’t forget, Yuta.

 _‘Fine then. Come in 30 min’_  

After he receives his reply, Yuta rushes to shower and decides for some soccer shorts he’s just took out from the dryer the day before (the Milan ones, white with golden stripes, his favorite ones) and throws on a random black Nike shirt he had around. 

But the tattoo on his rear kept burning, like some cruel reminder of his own stupidity.

A quick google search tells him he has to cover it with body cream and plastic wrapper, so he does, and just as he finishes, he hears Doyoung on the door, probably carving his knuckles to the bone, judging on how loudly he was knocking on it. 

"Hi", he simply says almost innocently, as if he hadn’t been playing a metalcore rock drum solo on his door seconds ago, and he waltzes in like he owns the place as soon as he opens for him. Yuta sighs, but also smiles to himself. He is so far up his ass; he even finds this brattiness of his kind of cute.

He goes to his kitchen again, to finish his sandwich as he eyes Doyoung setting the books on the table. 

"So how was your night?", the older casually asks, as he eyes him starting to organize his notes.

"Pretty good.", Doyoung smiles, and Yuta gets distracted for a millisecond, but gets back to reality fast. Good, he was getting better at this, "Just watched some movies and cuddled Ten on the sofa for most of it. He's still a bit down because of Johnny's trip to America." He finally grabs his pen and looks up at him, patiently. "Yours?" 

Yuta gives his last bite and makes a small ball out of the wrapper as he feels a sting of jealousy. He takes a few seconds to remind himself that Ten has a boyfriend and that one is Not Doyoung, until he finally swallows and speaks again.   
"Nice...", he sighs, "Went for some shots with Winwin. H-he's been looking good lately... Must be all that dancing."

He adds the last part out of pettiness but regrets half way, and his mental self rolls his eyes at him. What, did he really think it’d make Doyoung jealous back? As if. 

Doyoung hums as an only reply, and they begin their study session. 

Doyoung is a really diligent student. In many ways, Yuta is glad he got to befriend him. Was it not for him, he’d probably be failing more than half of his classes, been kicked out of the team, and probably be wearing dirtier clothes, since he also often made sure to nag him on how badly his room smelled. 

Doyoung introduced him to all nighters, to strive for higher marks and to be the best version of himself he could be. Before coming to Korea, all Yuta really cared was soccer, and the team, and not pulling any muscle before match season, and scoring, scoring, scoring. 

But now... Well, honestly pretty much the same, just that there also is a new voice that constantly reminds him about due-dates and exams. 

Oh, and also (mainly) on how to get out the horrible friend-zone he’s been residing. Pretty ironic when you think about it, his main worry keeps being scoring.

Yuta is sitting in front of him with his chin resting on his hand, eyes focused on his friend's delicate eyelashes flutter every few seconds, and the cute furrow of his eyebrows when he has trouble understanding something. God, he is beautiful. 

He doesnt really realizes he is staring until he sees Doyoung looking up. 

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just tired, sorry.", Yuta is quick to say, startled because he got caught, and tries to sit up. 

Tries being the keyword, because as soon as he does, he hisses in pain.

Fuck you, drunk Yuta, fuck you and your goddamn tattoo. 

Doyoung’s soft voice does a 180° change. 

"You pulled a muscle again, _didn’t you_?" 

"What? No!" 

"Then what was that face you just did, huh?", Doyoung sighs, exasperated, "I bet you didn't even stretch, don't you listen to doctors? You better not go to practice tomorrow because-" 

"Yah, I told you I’m fine!" 

"Sure, like that one time you got lost and almost ended in Busan after fighting with your coach?" 

"W-well..." 

"Or that time you accidentally kidnapped your teacher's iguana and got locked into the science building trying to get it back in, right?" 

"Hey that's..." 

"Or also when you almost broke your legs because you didn't want any help getting down that bar's roof?" 

"OKAY, okay I get i-" 

"Now let me check that before I start yelling. I can't _believe_ how irresponsible you are, always doing this... You’re so lucky your best friend is majoring in Kinesiology, I swear to god. ".  Doyoung stands up and begins circling the table, low-key stalking him.

And yes, Yuta knows he does this out of love but honestly Yuta is also fucking tired of all the nagging. So, of course, he ends up yelling. 

"Oh my god Doyoung, it’s not a pulled muscle, okay?! It’s a tattoo. A TATTOO!" 

Doyoung freezes in his place, and for a milisecond Yuta's mind goes to the thousands of Mannequin Challenge videos he's seen and wants to laugh, but luckily he is able to focus back in time to remember that he is potentially about to fuck up everything. 

"A... Tattoo?", Doyoung finally reacts, thank God because that horrible sensation on the

lower part of Yuta’s stomach was getting uncomfortable. 

"Yeah...", he just mumbles, eyes glued on the floor, supporting himself on his hands to avoid letting his butt touch anywhere close to the kitchen counter he was leaning on again. He feels like a kid telling his mother he just broke her favorite porcelain pot.

It takes a few more seconds to Doyoung to process it. Then, he finally asks, "On your leg?" 

Yuta shakes his head. 

"Where?" 

"Onmbhtt..."

"What?" 

Yuta takes a subtle deep breath and prepares himself for revealing the bad part: 

"I said...", Yuta can't help to bite his lip as he looks up and finds Doyoung's confused stare, "It's on my butt..."   
And Yuta rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his face as he sees Doyoung’s slowly transform into what he knows is his pre ‘get-your-dumb-ass-ready-to-be-made-fun-of-for-hours face’ (which is simultaneously better and worse than his ‘I’m-going-to-nag-at-you-until-your-ears-bleed’ one) and then breaks out in the biggest roar.

"Pfffffft-Are you _serious_ right now Nakamoto Yuta?!?", He laughs– no, he chokes of laughter, "You _really_ went and got your ass drunk tattooed?!" 

"Hey, it's not drunk tattooed!!", Yuta is quick to retort because he needs to save at least a _bit_ of his dignity, "The tattoo dude wasn’t the drunk one, I was." 

A failed attempt, clearly. 

"Obviously!!" 

It takes at least twenty minutes of Doyoung laughing and Yuta glaring with crossed arms while whining him to stop until he finally calms down enough to form the following dreaded sentence:

"There's no way I'm not seeing that. Come here." 

But instead, it’s he the one that in two steps, goes and grabs Yuta from his forearms and is now trying to manhandle him into turning around.

All the blood in Yuta's body is torn between landing on his face or his dick. He never thought he'd be this strong with that skinny body of his. Yet, Yuta found himself seriously struggling to free himself from his hands that were playfully pawing at him.

Well, it might also be the fact that he felt himself a little bit too much weakened by the fact that he was practically glued to him, Doyoung’s hips against his own, helping the younger to trap him against the counter. Oh, God, why does he have to find this hot in this very moment?  
  
"Yah, let me go!", Yuta panicked, because he felt his blood had decided a place to settle to, and it was not on his northern region anymore and the situation was getting worse and worse.  
"Never", Doyoung laughs again, "Yah, come on, you let dozens of see you naked every day on showers but you won't let your best friend check out your ass?" 

Yuta stop struggling for a second. 

"I wish someone heard what you just said without context." 

"Come on!", Doyoung ignores his attempt of making him flustered.

"No!" 

And the fight beings again, Doyoung having successfully turned Yuta around, but he keeps resisting, of course. He wouldn’t go down without a fight.

This is until, by chance, Doyoung's hand slips and hooks on the rim Yuta's shorts and boxers, and pulls down. 

And Yuta hears a gasp. 

He corrects himself, _this_ is the time when he potentially fucks up everything. Actually, never mind the ‘potentially’ part. Everything is about to get fucked up for real.

There's a suffocating silence, and Yuta wishes it would actually kill him, until Doyoung speaks up again. 

"That's my name.", he just calmly states.

Yuta nods, far more than embarrassed than any word in any language can express. 

He feels stupid. He feels humiliated. And over all, he feels anxious because he can't even see Doyoung's face to figure out what exactly he feels about it. 

He feels Doyoung pulling his pants back up and turning him around by the shoulders. 

"Yuta, why do you have my name written permanently on your ass?" 

Even though he is just barely shorter than Doyoung, he has never felt more like an ant under his scrutinizing eyes. 

"Last night I dared WinWin to tattoo the name of his crush on his arm. And he dared me to tattoo mine's on my butt." 

Doyoung limits himself to nod, his eyes unglue from his for the first time to land on the floor, and Yuta feels the just slightest relieved. 

Yet another suffocating silence later, he goes on again:

“Does this...", His voice startles Yuta, and when he looks up he sees a mocking smile ghosting his mouth, “Does this mean your ass is mine or something?" 

Yuta’s mouth betrays him before he can think a smartass reply to reply his.

"I mean, if you want to." 

He sees Doyoung open his eyes huge in surprise, and Yuta closed his so hard it hurts. 

He had done it. There it was. He had fucked up.

But if waking up with a tattoo on his ass wasn’t a big enough surprise for a day, here comes the biggest one:

The next thing he feels is lips, _lips_ clashing against his own, harshly, hungrily.  

Whatever sort of resistance he had been holding becomes inexistent instantly, and he responds to it, famished, famished because this is his first kiss in almost two years. Famished because it was Kim Doyoung’s lips the ones he was kissing. Famished because this is all he’s ever wanted since he set foot in Korea and met the tall brunette in the exchange student’s comitee. 

Doyoung's hand had snaked up to his hair, and his long fingers are grabbing onto it now, pushing them closer. The other one? It had a firm, strong grip on his ass cheek. Yuta whined, feeling the burn of the tattoo between Doyoung's fingers. 

This pain never felt better. 

"So this is what it was all about...?", he whispers against Yuta’s neck, and it comes out unexpectedly _hot,_ because his voice is rough from the excitement. He feels it on his pelvis, that is now even more glued to his own, pushing harder. "You liking _me_?"   
"Obviously.", he replies, but he is having a hard time being a little shit and imitating the arrogant tone Doyoung had used before. "You?"   
He feels his hand massaging his ass up and down, the waistband of his short presses his tummy as it's stretched by the movement. Yuta is hyperaware, he swears he can even hear his heartbeat, and it is going as fast as his. 

"What do you think?" 

Yuta hisses as he feels him touching him the ink again, but he decides to take revenge, and now he is the one attacking his lips. Those pretty lips, he just wants to devour them in one bite. 

Suddenly, they are making their way to the room, desperately taking off each other’s clothes. It's like they are in a trance, they just look at each other's eyes, no more words. 

Doyoung is kind enough to fall on his back first, and Yuta hurries to climb on him. 

He stares down at him, and he sees his resolved stare, waiting for him to make the next move, his chest going up and down, the rim of his boxers clinging on his hipbones, and can’t help to think of how different this image is from the one in his imagination, where he always saw Doyoung blushing and submissive. 

He has to admit, the real thing was incredibly better.

So Yuuta reaches down, and begins teasing with a single finger, tracing the shape of Doyoung’s dick from over the boxer. He sees him biting his lower lip violent, his daring stare glued on him, and he feels even more erotized.

Soon, the fabric is gone, and he is pumping him slowly, tortuously, because he loves revenge. 

Doyoung whines. 

"Where's the lube?", the younger manages to say between the deep breathes he needs to take between pump and pump. Yuta curses himself, because he remembers he has yet to buy a new one. 

So, he decides to resolve to other means. 

With the hand he was using to balance himself he goes and takes the one Doyoung was resting on his hip, and slowly, all very slowly, takes it to his own mouth, opens it diligently, and lets those long fingers in. 

He hears him gasp, and he shamelessly begins to lick and lap at them, the pumps never stopping either.   
"Fuck, Yuta", he breathily moans, until he decides that he needs Yuta sitting on his dick as soon as possible or he’d go insane.

The dripping fingers incursion inside Yuta's white boxers, until he finds his hole.  Doyoung teases slightly, circling it, before letting one finger in. Yuta feels himself tensing up, before relaxing once again, as he gets used to the size, and two and three fingers are added, moving, caressing. Yuta's hips start moving, fucking himself on his fingers, and Doyoung smirks. 

"What a little horny whore." 

 _I’ve been waiting for you to fuck my brains out for two years, what do you expect?,_ he wants to say. Instead, he just replies:

"For you, only.” Yuta just smirks back between moans, before deciding he's good enough. Doyoung takes the hint and releases him.

Yuta climbs up slightly and guides himself onto Doyoung's erection. He descends carefully, feeling every inch, mouth agape, air shallowly coming in and out, until he takes him completely.   
Doyoung grunts, as he moves slightly to accommodate, and takes a few seconds before he starts moving.

God, this felt even better than he ever imagined.

They turn into one moaning mess, imploring each other's names, touching, touching everywhere. Doyoung's hand helps Yuta's erection, while the other holds a firm grip on his untattoed ass cheek, so strong Yuta knows it’s going to leave a mark, and he loves it. He wishes he could grip even stronger. He wants Doyoung marking him everywhere, and he wants to mark him everywhere too.

Yuta rides him slow, fast, his pace changing so much that Doyoung doesn’t seem to know what to do, only being able to gasp and grunt and repeat his name between ‘oh’s and ‘god’s. Yuta looks at him from his position, from over him, and feels powerful.   
This is, until Doyoung’s grip shifts to his hips, and holds him firmly. And Yuta feels him starting to push his own up violently, going deeper into him, and he abandons all control he has and is _moans._ His dick was close, _so close_ to hitting his spot, he felt him grazing it, teasing it.

“Oh my god, Doyoung, please!”, he could only beg, but he just hears a loud moan as a reply as he comes.

The sound of it, the sensation of his warm spill spreading inside him, and the way he keeps thrusting into him through his orgasm; all of it makes Yuta finally come all over his hand, and hot drops of the thick liquid falling accidentally on Doyoung's stomach.

Yuta gives him one last look, and he sees his eyes just as unfocused as his probably were, and he finally lets himself fall on him, still breathing hard, tired, sweat pearling his whole body.

It isn’t until he feels Doyoung's arm circling his back that he finally realizes that this actually happened. Like in actual reality.

He wants to get up, he wants to look at him and kiss him and give him an actual confession, he wants to get everything off his chest.

But he is too goddamn tired because he just rode his two-year-long crush's dick for the first time and no, this time it wasn't a dream because he never ended this sore or tired in his dreams. 

So, he closes his eyes and contents himself with feeling the soft circles Doyoung, his best friend, (now lover?) is tracing on his back. 

"That was amazing, Yuta.", he hears his sincere mumble, tired, and sees his closed eyes. He imitates him, accommodating himself on the nape of his heated neck, and tries to ignore the giddy sensation he is feeling when he hears the next, “You were amazing.”

Yes, this will do for now.

“I’m glad your ass is mine now. I’ll make good use of it.”

Yuta feels a new smirk growing on his own reddened lips.

Until they wake up again, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> yuta is a straight up headass and doyoung keeps being one sassy nagger smh im glad they dont take that to the bed  
> to quote russel brand quoting freud, the sexual self is the real self so maybe theres hope for these two?  
> (yeah right)  
> ((also this is my first time in like 3-4 years writing smut i am deeply sorry))


End file.
